Journey of the Sea
by Cryysis
Summary: [AU, TyKa, full sum. inside] A pirate's life is more complex than meets the eye, and a ruthless Captain flies a red flag. No mercy given, none taken. Kai must face judgment from this nameless Captain, and should he fall short... It will mean his life.
1. Part One Oceans Call

**Summary**: Since he was a small boy, Kai has always loved the sea. But after a 'terrible' pirate raid to one of the ships he'd been sailing on, Kai has been prohibited from ever setting foot on another wooden master piece again. Since that time, it has been Kai's dream to get away from his life of being a Prince, and to be one of those feared pirates.

Now, at the approach of his wedding to Hilary Tatibana, the Duke's adopted daughter, he has the chance to realize his dream. Dragons Wind, the fastest, most powerful ship is just outside the harbor in hiding. If Kai can just get out of the castle, he'll be free.

But the life of a pirate is more complex then meets the eye, and the ruthless Captain of Dragons Wind flies a red flag. No mercy is given, and none taken either. Kai has to face judgment from this nameless Captain, and should he fall short... It will mean his life.

**Disclaimer**: All likeness of Beyblade is © HUDSON SOFT/TAKARA/HASBRO, BEYBLADE PROJECT, TV TOKYO, Nelvana.

**Authors Notes**: Hello all, and welcome to _Journey of the Sea_! This is set in England, so please understand that little to none of these facts are correct, I do know this.

Example: No Prince ever left England (Far as I know).

Also, this is all written in a notebook, so what I'm gonna do is post _EACH PAGE AT A TIME_. So as I finish a page in my notebook, this will be updated! And please be aware that this goes by "Parts", which is just another word for chapters. P

**Journey of the Sea - Part One; Oceans Call**

A cool breeze swept through large Victorian windows, and the echo of the crashing waves swam through the salty ocean air.

A pale, slightly muscular male sat at one of the open windows, watching the harbor with longing. One of his black, cotton clad legs was drawn casually up to his chest, while the other dangled outside the window. His sunset colored eyes were half closed to block the glare of the sun, and the wind flew through his dark gray bangs. The back of his hair, which was all black, was still neat and tidy. His dual hair color was unique to his country, as were his red eyes. Thus, many people found him intimidating before even trying to speak to him.

Putting his thoughts aside, he watched the ships leave and enter the harbor, the longing look never leaving him. Oh, how he wanted to leave this damned castle! He wanted to be out on the open sea, where anything could happen. Even more then that though... He smirked. He wanted to be a _pirate_! Hording golf, taking ships, snatching valued goods! It was all something he could definitely get used to.

A sharp knock on the door made him jump slightly, and he breathed deeply to calm himself. "Enter."

The doors hinges made no noise as the wooden plank was opened, and a lavender haired male with matching eyes walked in. Dressed in a servant's garb, he closed the door with a soft click behind him and scanning the room with his eyes. Momentarily ignoring the one at the window, the lavender eyes man tidied up the room.

His Lord has always been somewhat moody, and it showed in how clean his room was. Seeing as it was a current pigsty, the master must have been in a relatively good mood. "Watching ships leave port again, Milord Kai?"

The figure by the window, now known as Kai, scowled at the form of address. "Yes, Bryan, I am. And how many times have I told you to stop calling me that?"

"Many, Milord. But these walls have ears, and I among many would not wish to disobey the king." Bryan answered.

Kai was silent in response to Bryan's words. Yes, he knew what disobedience could do to a man. It had happened to his oldest friend, who he hadn't seen in seven years. Kai's own silence soon discomforted, and he asked, "What is it you want? I know well enough you came for a reason."

Bryan chuckled lightly. "Lady Hilary wishes to see you. She says it is of utmost importance and has to speak with you immediately." Kai winced, and Bryan chuckled again.

Kai turned away from the window to glare at his servant. "Laugh it up, Bryan. But just know that one of these days you'll be in my position, with a woman hounding for your attention."

"We shall see, Milord. Shall I send her in?"

Kai sighed dismally, "Yes, yes. Let's see what that rabid hyena wants." Kai let his thoughts take his mind as Bryan left. He hated being around Hilary, and he had no interest in the girl. She was a shrew! He'd rather die then marry her like he was supposed to, but of course with England's future in mind that wouldn't happen. After tomorrow, there was no place he'd be able to hide from the wench.

Kai growled under his breath. If he could have his way, she'd have been exiled long ago! But alas, he had no such power yet. And he couldn't abandon her when they married until they produced an heir.

Cringing at the thought, Kai finally left his window with a sigh. The very idea of being that intimate with someone, especially any of the people he knew, made him wary.

There was no one Kai could trust with something as precious as that. Of course, he'd been dragged to the brothels in town, but never took up the girls services. He merely sat by and watched as the girls gave themselves freely, with no second thoughts at all.

Another knock, much politer this time, shook Kai from his musings. Why was he constantly interrupted? "Who is it?"

"Tis I, Lord Kai. Lady Hilary."

Kai looked away from the door, not wanting to let her in and yet knowing he had no choice. "Proceed."

Kai hadn't noticed the way she walked in, with her dust pink skirts flaying about her, or the way her breasts nearly fell from her gown. "My Lord, you seem troubled. Does my gown not please you?"

Kai glared at the wall, his teeth clenching and his voice coming out in a sharp hiss. "Don't try and play with me, Tatibana. I know very well what you wearing, as I saw it this morning. Now tell me what it is you want so that I may be left alone in peace."

Hilary snarled. "Inferior wretch! I try to look nice for you and you scorn me so?" Kai turned his glare towards her, and it lost its effect to be replaced by slight surprise when he saw how close she was to him. Hilary seemed to notice his sudden change, and raised an elegant eyebrow in question. "Maybe you _do_ like what you see..." She smirked, laying a hand on his shoulder and standing on her toes. "Well...?"

Kai growled as he glowered at her, and he roughly shoved her away. "I'd sooner hang from the gallows. Not tell me what it is you want so you can leave."

Snarling again, the furious brunette crossed her arms in a very unlady-like manner. "So much the better. I came to remind you to be on your best behavior at my wedding tomorrow, or else you'll be very much in trouble."

Kai snorted. "Was that all? Then leave, I have no desire to have you in my company."

Hissing at him, Hilary turned away form him, her dust pink dress wrinkling in the process. "Soon you'll have no choice." With those final words, she left.

_**/ Many / Hours / Later /**_

Voices sprung up in the once quiet library where Kai was reading, and the dual haired man gritted his teeth in silent frustration. Slamming his book shut, Kai tucked it under his arm and stood, pushing his chair in and heading towards the door...

Only to be stopped by three of the most important men in all of England. The King, Kai's grandfather, Voltaire Hiwatari, stood in the center of the three. Cold black eyes scanned Kai's figure, and gray hair moved with the frown on his wrinkled face. His majesty wore a black shirt and pants, a long, flowing red cloak hanging around his neck.

To the Kings left was Boris Balkov, the Kings personal advisor and General of the military. Boris had once been Kai's personal trainer, and the Prince tried not to shudder at the memories. Boris' black eyes were covered by his usual black mask, which made his eyes look red instead. The dull purple hair was tied back in a small pony-tail, and the long, brown over-coat covered what ever Boris was wearing underneath.

Last, but certainly not least, was the Navy General Garland Siebald. He controlled the entire English Navy, and had brought in more pirates then any other previous General. He too wore a long over-coat, though his only had the top six buttons done, and both where an aqua-marine, as was his hair color. Garland's piercing silvery eyes strayed down to the book in Kai's hands, and the Prince's grip tightened on the leather bound book in his hand.

"Your Highness, what a surprise running into you here." Boris' voice cut through the slightly uncomfortable silence. "What brings you to the library at this late hour?"

Kai wasn't about to tell them he'd been reading up on ships and sailing again. The last time he had done so, he'd been forbidden from ever going to the harbor again, and banned from the library for six months. "I was re-reading some of the old Laws, General. If I am to be King, I should know them all by heart. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to go to my room and get some rest for my wedding tomorrow."

The General gave a deep bow, and Kai would have walked away if not for the Navy General's hand landing on his shoulder. Eyeing him, Kai shrugged him off.

"I should warn you, Your Highness." Garland started, letting his hand drop to his side, "That there may be some minor disturbances within the next few days. _Dragons Wind_ was spotted, along with her nameless captain. We are doing everything in our power to ensure that they do not interfere with your wedding tomorrow."

Shock ebbed its way into Kai's body, and he nodded numbly and dashed off towards his room before he could be questioned. _Dragons Wind! _The fastest, most elusive ship to sail the seven seas was HERE, in England, just outside the harbor! Finally, Kai's chance had come, this once in a lifetime opportunity. He could leave, join the crew, and finally be free! Biting back his excited grin, Kai ran to his room as fast as his legs could carry him.

He had plans to make, and knew that there was very little time. On his way, he stopped a terrified looking servant and ordered that Bryan to be sent to his room immediately. When they nodded swiftly and went to fulfill their orders, Kai raced off towards his room again.

Bryan was a wide-eyed, pacing mess by the time Kai returned to his room. The prince grabbed his faithful servant's shoulders and spun him around to look into directly into startled lavender. "It's here! The chance to finally leave this damned pace is right outside the harbor!"

Bryan stared at the man, before shaking his head disbelievingly and taking in a ragged breath. Jerking away, he glared at the prince and yelled, "You called me in here for THAT?! I thought you'd been badly injured or worse, and you're yelling about leaving!"

"Bryan, listen to me!" Kai said insistently, taking him by the shoulders again and bringing his voice low. "You always said you'd help me no matter what, right? Well this may be our chance, my chance, to do something I should have done years ago. This can be my repayment to you for all your years of service!"

"I don't want repayment, nor do I want anything to do with this!" Bryan grabbed Kai's wrists, shoving them down to the prince's sides. "Milord, think for a moment! What would happen to England? You're the only heir to the throne and your father has disappeared! What would we do?"

"England can learn self-government or my grandfather can re-marry. Please, Bryan, I'll never ask you of anything else if you'll only help me this last time." Kai's legs gave out from under him at the desperate emotion running through him, and his eyes slowly started to fill with shining tears.

Bryan tried to force down the guilt he felt building inside him, pulling at the prince's shoulders to make him stand. Seeing the prince like this had always made him feel guilty or depressed. Such a happy soul filled with despair. He tried again, but when it didn't work, Bryan finally sighed in defeat. "All right, all right. Just stand up, will you?"

Kai looked up, wiping away the silvery tears that nearly fell from his eyes. "Thank you, Bryan."

"Don't thank me yet, Milord. Let us complete this escapade first." Helping the Prince to his feet, Bryan's eyes scanned the detail of the room, finally landing on the clock and a black cloak next to it. "We have little time. If you wish to bring something with you, keep it small and conceivable. Bring your cloak, and meet me outside the servant's quarters in an hour."

"I shall." With a wave of Kai's hand, Bryan left through the servant's door and the prince began to search for a few precious items he wanted with him on his journey.

Neither of the two men suspected that they'd be listened in on, nor did they hear the soft thuds of two feet as they walked away.

_**/ Outside / the / Servants / Quarters /**_

Kai hugged the black cloak tightly to him, keeping to the shadows and dodging any servants who happened to pass by on his journey through the castle.

Having night servants was a bad idea right now, Kai decided. If any saw him, they'd immediately report him to his grandfather. That thought alone made him shudder, having very good knowledge of the consequences he could face. After his last midnight escapade, and the fact that this act of treason could very well get him killed, he was using every ounce of skill he had to stay hidden. A member of the guard would be even worse...

_Flashback_

_An eleven-year-old Kai sat in the gardens, his legs pulled up to his chest and a heavy cloak around his shoulders to protect him from the cold._

_Tears streamed down his cherubic face; small sobs were shoved unwillingly through his pale lips._

_The rustle of leaves caused the sobs to weaken into sniffles. The prince's weak voice called out to the darkness, "Who's there?" Another rustle was his answer, and Kai tensed in place. Sliding off the stone bench, he tip-toed over to the bushes, where the suspicious sounds seemed to originate from._

_Something small fell to the floor at the prince's feet—an ugly yellow staining the dirty green grass. A closer look showed it for what it was, and the prince let out a small gasp and back-stepped, but not fast enough. Two hands reached from the darkness and tackled him to the ground, and Kai stared up into the eyes of a mad-looking slave._

_Kai did the first thing that came to mind: struggle as much as possible, kicking and squirming against the hold on his neck. "Release me! Please!"_

_"Ho, ho, ho, a naughty prince you've been, yes." The man's voice came out as a hiss, sounding very close to a snake. Purple hair splayed wildly on his face, the large nose taking up so much room on his face that Kai couldn't see the black eyes behind it. "Report you to the king, I shall."_

_"No, please, I'll go to my chambers, I promise, just let me go!" Kai pleaded in the darkness, his voice becoming softer as smaller amounts of air where drawn into his lungs._

_"Now the king will see how loyal of servant I am to his majesty. Prove I am worthy of his service and gratitude, I must." An evil cackle protruded from snarling lips, and the pale hands on his neck tightened. "Or maybe... Yes, better idea has come to mind."_

_The sudden glint in his captor's beady eyes was enough to make Kai struggle even harder, despite his lack of air. A resounding CRACK! stopped his struggles and the tight grip on his neck loosened until it was lost. Scrambling out from under his captor, Kai rose to his feet to thank his savior, until he realized that he was standing in front of one of the Royal Guard. "I-I can explain..."_

_"Your Majesty, are you injured?" A pair of ice-blue eyes scanned the small boy's form, relief showing in his eyes. "You don't seem to be."_

_Kai gulped quietly, not used to the attention and staring at the floor. "I-I'm fine." Looking up shyly, he asked, "I'm Kai... What's your name?"_

_Kai was rewarded with a friendly smile. "It's nice to meet you, Kai. I am--"_

"Kai!"

_End Flashback_

Kai jumped, a hand flying to his chest in a vain attempt to stop his fluttering heart. Taking a few calming breathes, Kai glared icily at his servant. "Why must you do that to me?!"

"Not now, Milord. The night-watchers will be upon us any minute, and we must make haste." Bryan lead the way down the hall, one of many they'd have to take to get pass the many guards who lined the halls.

Kai watched him, trying to calm his pounding heart as he followed. Anxious eyes surveyed the area, and Kai quietly followed Bryan's route, taking no notice of the other follower behind him.

**Author's Note: **And that is the end of Part One! Please remember that all pages will be uploaded before the entire part is composed into one. Thank you!

Love it? Hate it? Please leave a review on your way out!


	2. Pt 2 Hidden in Moonlight pg 11

**A/N: If you're worried about disclaimer, summary, title, rating, or what have you, then check the first page. This is page eleven. Not to be confused with CHAPTER eleven.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Journey of the Sea - Part Two; Hidden Moonlight**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- (Page Eleven)

Hall after hall, soldier after soldier. Frustration was quickly working its way past Kai's patience. If it wasn't for that damn wedding tomorrow, they'd all ready be outside of the castle! A soft growl sounded from Kai's throat, and he ignored Bryan's curious glance back at him. Bryan would not be silenced so easily, however.

"Milord, what is it?"

Kai shook his head, following Bryan until they finally left the castle and came upon an old gate. Thick branches of vines clung to old bars, all covered in a thick blanket of darkness. Kai gulped loudly, a shiver shooting down his spine as the old memory swam in his vision. He had to stop and calm himself before he could continue, and even when he was ready Bryan would not let him pass until he told him the true reason as to why they had to stop. Kai had no choice but to agree.

Bryan's stunned silence followed Kai's confession, and Kai did his best to ignore it, instead gripping the vines and using them to climb over the fence. He moved a head to let Bryan jump down after him, and took the lead through the garden. After a long, uncomfortable silence, Kai couldn't take it anymore. "Have you nothing to say?!"

Silence still reigned, and with an all most feral growl, Kai spun in place, humiliation and shame clear on his face as he grabbed Bryan's tunic and yanked him up to face him, glaring at him for all he was worth. "What?! Are you so disgusted by a child's horror that you'd refuse to speak when your master demands something of you?!"

Bryan still couldn't speak, and Kai shoved him away. How could he have been so foolish, to share a secret he'd kept so closely guarded for years, with a mere servant? Even if it wasn't in Bryan's nature to share secrets with people, but to be shame-faced in front of him, and then rejected to harshly...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Remember, this is the BEGINNING of the 2cd Part (Chapter)!!!**

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	3. Pt 2 Hidden in Moonlight pg 12

**A/N: If you're worried about disclaimer, summary, title, rating, or what have you, then check the first page. This is page twelve. Not to be confused with CHAPTER twelve.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Journey of the Sea - Part Two; Hidden Moonlight**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- (Page Twelve)

Kai took in a few deep breathes to calm his nerves. If he yelled they'd be heard, and Kai had worked to hard to be caught now. "Never mind what I said, just tell me how to get to the docks from the back gate. It would not be wise for two travelers to make this journey."

Had Kai not been staring at Bryan's face, he'd have never seen the sudden change in Bryan's features. The look of grim determination was so sudden that any other look was there before hand. "I will show you the way, Milord. And, if you will allow it..." Bryan bowed to one knee, his head down. "I would like to accompany you on the pirates' ship."

Kai's eyes widened to the size of silver platters, and his shock must have been obvious if Bryan's smug look was anything to go by. "I did not know you had a taste for flies, Milord. Keep it open much longer and you may find yourself with a midnight snack to chew on." When Kai's mouth still continued to hang open, Bryan chuckled lightly and stood, shutting his mouth and effectively cutting off a fly's descent into his master's mouth. "There."

"You... But you said... Why would...?"

Bryan's features transformed again, and betrayal became the dominant figure in his eyes. "I know what I said, Milord. Though after hearing that..." Bryan sighed deeply, straightening himself. "The man you speak of... I knew him. He was a father to me, since I'd been taken from my family..." Betrayal disappeared, replaced by a swelling anger that made the usually calm man seethe with unadulterated loathing. "I must prove that I am a better man than he!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	4. Pt 2 Hidden in Moonlight pg 13

**A/N: If you're worried about disclaimer, summary, title, rating, or what have you, then check the first page. This is page thirteen. Not to be confused with CHAPTER thirteen.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Journey of the Sea - Part Two; Hidden in the Moonlight**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- (Page Thirteen)

Kai shook his head, an amused smile tugging at his lips. "You have nothing to prove, Bryan. However... If you truly wish to accompany me on this trip, I cannot deny you that. Remember this: You are no longer my servant. Now, you are a free man." He grinned at Bryan's astounded expression and walked ahead.

Bryan blinked for a moment, before nodding his head and scrambling up after Kai. A comfortable silence hung in the air; the only sound being their feet softly crunching on the soft grass and cobblestones underneath them.

An extra crunch— louder then their own— made Kai pause, and Bryan walked on, unaware of his former master's sudden halt. Kai leaned over and picked up a small stone, and tossed it up and Bryan's shoulder. It hit its mark and made Bryan whirl around in surprise until he saw Kai with a finger at his lips. Not sure what was really going on, he re-traced his steps back over to him.

More foot-steps joined his, and it was suddenly as if Bryan's feet were cemented to the ground. Kai's feet had never moved, so he knew it wasn't him who had caused the noise. He glared darkly at the sudden shape he saw in the darkness, and crouched down like a panther, ready to strike his prey.

Kai took the same stance and together, they moved forward with all most no sound, and there was one shuffle and a gasp before they tackled their would-be stalker. A shrill scream rang out into the air, and with just that sound, the two knew who had been following them.

Hilary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Review!


	5. Pt 2 Hidden in Moonlight pg 14

**A/N: If you're worried about disclaimer, summary, title, rating, or what have you, then check the first page. This is page fourteen. Not to be confused with CHAPTER fourteen.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Journey of the Sea - Part Two; Hidden in the Moonlight**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--- (Page 14)

"Help! Someone, he--" Kai clamped a hand over the offending lips, though her muffled cries still barked from her mouth. Kai gave Bryan a look, and said man went off to see if any had heard her screaming. It took a while for Bryan to search, but he finally came back with a firm shake of his head.

"We are safe for now your majesty." Bryan whispered, sitting back next to him. "However, I have no objections if you wish for me to make sure follows us no more..." Hilary's eyes went wide with shock, and Kai grinned while Bryan snickered. "Truly, sire. In fact, I'd give you all the honors."

Kai couldn't hide his smile, and he lifted himself off the ground, bringing Hilary with him. "That won't be necessary, Bryan. In fact... I say we bring her." Kai's eyes narrowed and a feral grin graved his lips. "She may prove useful to us yet."

/ Court / Room /

"Is there anything else you need, mon--" the King ground his teeth together, casting an uncontrolled glare to the hooded figure before him. He let out a strained sigh, and corrected himself. "_Sir_?"

No one could see the intruder's smirk, for an intruder was exactly what he was. How else could one describe someone dressed in a hooded black robe making a bargain with the King? Being respected as the fiercest pirate to sail the seven seas had its quirks. "One last... _Request_. The payment. Half now, and half later."

"_**What?!**_ We had an agreement, and you dare to mock me by changing it?!"

A tired sigh escaped hidden lips, and he was sorely tempted to rub his temples in frustration. But the fear of getting shot by his captain afterwards and knowing the truth in his own words, he changed his mind. Using a tone that one would use with a small child, he answered, "You must understand our... Predicament. After the last incident, no chances will be taken. Half now, or no deal."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Love it? Hate it? Review!


End file.
